


Look at me Back

by Selenxphile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Miya Atsumu-centric, Other, Sad Ending, Sad Miya Atsumu, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenxphile/pseuds/Selenxphile
Summary: Miya Atsumu learns what love is.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 19





	Look at me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of studying, so don’t mind the grammar and stuff.

Miya Atsumu doesn’t not know what love feels like. He has seen many happy couples in his life, but still can’t manage to grasp the concept of it all. Love seemed so cliche, and unrealistic. This all changed when he met the enigma that is Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Sakusa’s eyes were pitch black, his pupils blending in with his irises. People would say they’re depressing, but to Atsumu those eyes held the most beautiful, complex emotions known to man. Atsumu thought they were stunning. He often wondered how it would be like to have those eyes focused on him. 

Sakusa’s skin was pale, almost white. When Atsumu first met Sakusa at the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp, he had to pry his eyes away from him. Sakusa looked as if he was an angel sent from the heavens above. Milky skin was almost entirely hidden under the bright Itachiyama track suit, and a green scarf. Nevertheless, Atsumu still managed to notice the seemingly glowing patch of skin that wasn’t covered by the olive scarf. His skin always looked so soft, Atsumu wanted to touch it. 

Sakusa’s hair was curly, and the color of his eyes. It perfectly contrasted his snow-white skin. Atsumu loved the way his curls bounced up, and down when he ran.

Sakusa’s hands were large. To others he looks awkward, and disproportionate. To Atsumu he looks like a marble statue that has been carved with extreme precision, and care. They had no callouses, nor any imperfections. Oh how badly Atsumu wanted to take those hands, and hold them.

Sakusa’s wrists were flexible. Atsumu loved seeing those wrists. He was intrigued by them, unlike others who found them disgusting. Sakusa’s wrists made every set seem more enchanting, and magical.

Sakusa’s body was covered in moles. Atsumu already knew he had two moles above his right eyebrow, but didn’t know he had ones scattered around his whole body. The new found knowledge made Atsumu pay close attention to all of Sakusa’s beauty marks. He thought they were the cutest things ever, and made him fall more into the deep unnerving hole that is love.

“I’m sorry,”

Atsumu’s eyes were wide as he looked at Sakusa walking away from him, not looking back. He felt tears build up in the corner of his eyes. The ebony roses he was holding are all over the floor. A crushing sensation went through his body as he sobbed into his coat. His heart ached as a he recalled the disgusted look Sakusa gave him when he confessed. Those eyes no longer held the world, but instead was replaced by a cold emptiness.

Miya Atsumu knows what love is. “Love is when you can’t stop looking at him, even if he’ll never look back.”


End file.
